


Ah Ooh! Werewolves of New York - Kalthazar

by MahTohSka



Series: Ah Ooh! Werewolves of New  York [2]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Lorenzo Music will always be Peter Venkman, Sorcerer, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: The sorcerer who placed the curse has escaped and wants revenge for what Egon's ancestor had done. Peter, Ray, and Winston get turned! It's up to Janine to save them.Part 2 of this series.





	Ah Ooh! Werewolves of New York - Kalthazar

It was a normally quiet night in the small New England town. Most residents sat at home, some brave souls went out in the rather crisp and colder than average fall night; frogs and cricket chirped in the woods nearby, the last of the leaves falling to the ground. Outside of the small town, among the rolling knolls, a freak storm happened. Lightning and thunder clapped above as skies swirled together ominously in its dark grey color, the ground parted and a glass shaped orb was ejected into the sky; a flash of light struck the sphere, shattering it in half. A deep voice chuckled darkly. The figure surveyed the town below him, deep red eyes squinting at sensing the being he was looking for no longer existed and yet – he could feel a descendant living miles away from here. To there the dark force would fly. 

To exact his revenge.

 

He abruptly woke up in a cold sweat, quickly sitting upright in his bed with brows drawn together and eyes faintly widened; beads of sweat glistened on his forehead, his panting settling down to normalcy as did his heart. Hands wrung the blanket hems, he briefly closed his eyes in remembering the last image he saw. 

Beasts of his nature, werewolves, eyes all aglow; behind them, towering above the pack, a hooded figure with a spine tingling laugh. At the front was him. A gray and tan colored beast with no sense of who he is, only death on his mind, leading the pack, blood dripping from his maw. Egon opened his eyes, feeling his breathing quicken in his recollection and took deep breaths to calm his nerves. It had been five months since any entity with the mind to possess or control him, Skoll was the only one and was locked up in the containment unit. But ever since that, the dream that shortly occurred the following day after, all lead to the same image he just saw. Only now did he see a figure lurking in the back among the wolves. 

He softly grumbled to himself, frowning with rational thoughts clicking away; the hooded figure was connected to this ravenous pack with him at the front of this in some way or another. Egon sighed, now becoming awake and restless. He rose from his bed, going to the windows and looking out at the sky. A half-moon was shining in the sky, a fuzzy light grey circle surrounded it; with his glasses on he could’ve sworn he’d seen something dart across in the light of the moon. He grabbed his PKE meter and switched it on, nothing major came up but there was a faint reading. It was getting stronger and heading this way. 

Egon shut off the meter and braced himself, gliding down the pole and grabbed his pack. He flung open the door to the firehouse, thrower ready; a minute ticked by and nothing had shown up. Egon thought it was foolish of him to suddenly be out in the street at two in the morning with his pack on and thrower ready to obliterate anything that crossed his path. He rubbed his face with one hand, feeling more embarrassed, slinging the thrower back on the hook and headed inside. 

A cold breeze swept up against him, giving him the shivers for a moment; Egon put his pack back in his locker, shuffling up the stairs to the bedroom. He sat on the bed, feeling his eyes droop; a burst of energy shot through him, eyes snapping open and turning green. He was not in his mind, in a sleepwalking trance one could call it; a soft snarl escaped his lips, eyes glancing over his shoulder to Peter.

Peter stirred, sighing out and kept on sleeping; he felt a pinch on his arm, thinking that Michelle Pfeiffer in his dream pinched him. He softly giggled, turning away from the thing that bit him and continued to be in the world of dreams. The wolf-like human shifted back to his normal form, the energy fleeting his body; Egon gave a yawn, finding himself in the same spot he sat down in. He breathed deeply, getting back under the covers to sleep the rest of the night. 

The next morning found three of the four Ghostbusters up and about leisurely as no calls had been made yet; Peter soon woke up near eleven in the late morning, feeling an uncontrollable itch on his right forearm. He grumbled as he itched for two minutes, seeing how red it looked Peter rushed to the bathroom to rub ointment on it which burned causing him to stifle a scream. Upon closer inspection, the bite marks were not that of a common spider – they looked canine in nature. Big ones at that. Peter frowned, sighing deeply through his nose and went to confront the prime suspect. 

“Okay, Egon,” he burst into the lab. The blond-haired physicist was seated at his work table going over blueprints whilst snacking on a Twinkie with a cup of coffee. “Would you mind sharing with the class what did you do last night?”

“I’m not sure what you mean Peter,” Egon never glanced towards Peter as he kept studying and adjusting schematics. “I was asleep just like everyone else.”

“How do you explain this?” Peter shoved the scarred over bite mark into Egon’s line of vision. 

Egon straightened in his seat, pushing his glasses up. He took hold of Peter’s forearm, inspecting the mark, brows heavily drawn together. 

“Fascinating.”

“Fascinating. I have a bite mark from you and all you can say is fascinating,” Peter scoffed, pulling the arm away. He scratched his neck. “I think I have fleas now.”

“You don’t have fleas, Peter. There would be no basis for a human to suddenly get them. And I don’t remember ever biting you during the night,” Egon went back to the schematics. “I got restless, sat back down and went back to sleep. I would have no reason to inflict an injury on you.”

Peter mimicked Egon’s words in a childish manner, scoffing and exited the lab. Maybe a good and long shower could ease the itch, thankfully the sensation went away halfway through his shower time. Peter stepped out, drying himself off, almost not noticing excessive amount of hair growing on his forearms. 

“Wha …” he blinked, and the fur disappeared. Peter looked dumbstruck for a second, giving his head a quick shake.

The bell rang harshly, spooking Peter. He sighed, getting decent and rushed into his jumpsuit. He kept staring at the back of Egon’s head the entire ride to the theatre; he knew what he did, if Peter could use his psychology skills and get Egon to tell the truth … 

“Something up, Pete?” Winston asked, turning his head to the brown haired ‘Buster. 

“It’s nothing, just, uh, spacing out,” he mumbled, leaning back in his seat. 

“You look liked you were about to jump Egon,” Winston turned his torso towards Peter as they sat in the back. 

“It’s called ‘resting murder face’, Winston, ever heard of it?” Peter deflected the matter. “Everyone experiences this, I’ve seen you give that kind of face. Don’t deny it.”

“Easy, Pete,” Winston held his hands up in defense. “I was concerned is all.” He faced forward, draping an arm over the back of his seat. 

“Gentlemen, we have a reading,” Egon announced to the group. 

Ray slammed on the brakes, Ecto screeching to a halt; appearing out of thin air was a fully formed Class Five Roaming Vapor. Its disgusting face curled into a grin, behind it the theater was enveloped in a purple haze with licks of electricity sparking. A dozen handful of specters flew about the property, cackling in their annoying tones. 

“That must be the head honcho,” Winston spoke, getting out of Ecto to get his proton pack. 

“I think someone sat in Box 5,” Peter quipped, joining Winston in front of Ecto quickly followed by Egon and Ray. “Hey, Phantom! Go play Webber someplace else!”

“Fire!” Ray shouted. As the beams shot to the grisly ghoul, the ghosts flying around the opera house came full force to the Ghostbusters. Only a handful of traps lay smoking with majority of the ghosts captured.

“We didn’t bring enough traps!” Winston called out over their firing. “We got one left!”

“Then let’s make this one count!” Ray exclaimed, aiming at the bigger phantom. “Draw their attention to him and we’ll get ‘em all!”

Four streams hit the phantom, its howl caused the remaining spooks to shield him; Ray pulled a trap and flung it below the ghosts, the others held steady as he stepped down on the pedal. A flash of light sucked the phantom and remaining ghosts into the trap, the doors shutting quickly. The haze and lightning around the theatre vanished, bystanders cheered the Ghostbusters on, with Peter basking in their applause. 

“It’s nothing, folks, really, it’s what we do,” he gave little waves.

 

The Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse. Janine sat back down after getting herself a cup of coffee, giving Egon a coy grin as he made eye contact with her, his cheeks turning red. She loved that man. But after the events with Skoll, he’s been avoiding her at times, like after he said ‘I love you’ to her he must’ve realized he was being foolish in that moment and shut himself in. 

Egon straightened, clearing his throat after she gave him that grin. He let meaningless words slip out of his mouth that morning after Skoll was captured – he wasn’t sure if he really did love the red headed and fiery secretary. For some reason it felt right to say those three words. However, he mustn’t let base human emotions get the better of him.

“Hi, Egon,” Janine still had that grin on her lips as she watched the guys walk up the stairs. 

Peter, Ray, and Winston were almost to the top, glancing over their shoulders. They stopped and watched if anything came up on Egon’s face – a smile, a twinkle in his eye; they all knew he was in denial of his feelings for Janine, it was only a matter of time. 

“Janine,” Egon acknowledged, turning to face her, leaning on the bannister halfway up the stairs.

“Say, you wanna go for a walk later today?” she asked him, propping her head on one hand. “Just the two of us? I can show you around my old neighborhood again, granted we don’t run into another unauthorized amusement park.” 

Just allow yourself this once, Egon. Just this once. “I … sure, Janine,” he finally got out. 

“It’s a date,” Peter was heard at the top. 

Janine smirked, seeing Egon whip his head to look up towards Peter. “It’s not a date,” he firmly shot back. “Two friends going for a walk, Peter. Nothing romantic.”

“Sure, sure,” Peter rolled his eyes, giving a playful grin. He shoved his hands into his pockets and whistled, starting to walk away. Egon’s knuckles turned white, almost to the point of breaking the railing. He deeply breathed, calming himself. 

_It’s Peter_ , he remembered Janine telling him, _you can get him to do whatever you want if you just give him a little growl._

Egon gave an audible deep growl. Peter stopped in his tracks, shoulders bunching up. The last thing he wanted was getting smacked down by a big wolf – however, due to recent events he stood his ground. He spun on his heels, pointing a firm finger to the blond haired scientist. 

“No,” he put his foot down. “No. Bad Egon, bad. I caught on to what you’re doing. Giving a growl like that is not going to let me back down.” He put his arms out. “Just admit it, you bit me. You bit me out of your other ego’s contempt for me.” 

“You bit Peter?” Winston asked Egon. Ray perked up a brow. 

“I … I told you, Peter, I don’t recall biting you,” Egon climbed the rest of the stairs, standing face to face with Venkman. “If I did, then that might’ve been the case.”

In an underground cavern, the hooded figure watched the interaction through a hazy circle formed before him. A cruel grin was under his hood, focusing on the two beings and uttered a few words in a strange tongue. 

“Who else is a werewolf in here, Egon?!” Peter shouted. “I don’t think we have a werewolf infestation now, do we? All signs lead to you.” 

“Guys, take it easy,” Ray stepped in trying to diffuse the rising anger. “I don’t think this is something to get that worked up about.” 

A heavy silence grew between the two. Something clicked in Egon’s head, he grabbed Peter by his collar and threw him across the room. Venkman quickly got up, clashing with Egon in the middle when he saw him stomped over. Winston and Ray intervened, trying to pull the two apart; Janine ran up the stairs to see Peter and Egon at each other’s throats, her hands tightly clutching the banister. The dark figure watching all this laughed, uttering another phrase to initiate his plan. 

Ray and Winston just about had them apart when they saw Egon and Peter starting to change. It baffled them and Janine to see two grown men transform into two grown and bigger werewolves in broad daylight. The two wolves snarled and bit at each other, the gray and tan one getting an upper hand on the brown wolf; the fight ultimately ended when the brown and slightly smaller wolf submitted with his belly exposed to his now alpha. The gray wolf snarled and made his dominant pose over his subordinate. Peter suddenly came to his senses – he saw Egon in his wolf form staring him down and he was … 

“I’m a mutt!” he suddenly exclaimed, his human voice coming out of his werewolf form. “I don’t remember …” He looked at his fur covered hands that had claws and pads on his palm and underside of his fingers. Green eyes discovered the rest of his furry body, the digitigrade legs and the tail tucked between his legs. 

The hooded figure released the brown haired man from his little spell, keeping the gray and tan one in his grasp. Yes. This was the one to lead, the descendent of Eli was in his control. Peter saw himself change back into his human form, quickly grabbing something to cover his naked form. Ray and Winston looked to each other, flabbergasted at the display; everyone’s attention was now to Egon. The other werewolf kept snarling at them, lips curled back. 

“Egon …” Winston took a step forward. The wolf charged and came down on him, teeth sinking into the human’s shoulder. Winston let out a cry of pain, struggling to get free. 

“Egon, get off him!” Ray shouted. He was met with a fierce stabbing pain in his right leg, the werewolf pulled him to the ground to go in for another bite before two darts lodged themselves into his side. Peter stood before him with two tranquilizer guns that were pointed at the wolf, a towel wrapped around his waist. The wolf looked to Peter, Venkman had a split second of regret doing that to his friend but it had to be done. The werewolf succumbed to the tranquilizer, crashing to the floor and gradually changed back into Egon. 

Janine was speechless. She nor the other guys didn’t know why all of a sudden Egon would turn on them. Now wasn’t the time for debate, there were two men with serious injuries that needed to get rushed to the hospital. The hooded figure slightly frowned, however no heavy losses for this round. It was merely a test and it was proven successful. He waved a hand and the vision faded. He was not expecting the beast to bite the other two so soon, but it didn’t matter. 

They would all be in his control in a matter of days. 

“I’ll meet you in Ecto, I’m gonna put Egon down in the containment cell,” Peter told Janine after coming back in the room with clothes on. 

“I think … that can wait, Peter,” Ray grunted, supporting himself on the railing. “You hit him enough to keep him under for the rest of the day maybe into tomorrow.”

“Why would he …” Winston started, wincing from the pain in his shoulder. 

“No time to talk,” Janine said, helping Winston up. “We need to get you guys to the hospital.”

“Tell ‘em a tiger got loose,” Peter supported Ray down the stairs and into Ecto-1. 

“You think they’re gonna believe us when we tell the truth that a werewolf did this?” Winston was sat in the passenger seat in front next to Ray, Peter hopped into the driver seat. 

“I think the tiger story will work,” Peter started the car. “Plus, werewolves don’t come out in broad daylight.”

“But you did,” Ray noted. “There must be something going awry with Egon or a darker force is controlling all this.”

“Maybe both,” Janine spoke up from the back seat. “He did say that curse on him could mutate.” 

“Oh,” all three Ghostbusters muttered in remembering.

They arrived the hospital and the injuries patched up, however the doctor wanted to monitor them for the day. Peter volunteered to go back to the firehouse, telling Janine to call when they’re ready. He kept thinking about how Egon was staring at him – Peter couldn’t see an ounce of Spengler in those eyes, no intelligence, no discernable giveaway that Spengs was in there. Peter was trying to figure out what came over them. Like Ray said, it was a minor thing that shouldn’t have been spiraled into chaos. He was feeling cloudy during that whole thing, but that was human anger, it clouds reasoning in the face of resolution. But he had an itch there was something else doing the dirty work. 

He pulled into headquarters, climbing the stairs to still find Egon unconscious. Maybe two was too much. Peter sighed, grabbing a blanket to cover the man’s naked form, wrapping it around him and proceeded to fireman carrying Egon down to the containment cell. Peter huffed and panted under the surprising weight of his comrade. 

“You need to lay off the Twinkies, pal,” Peter muttered, punching in the code and opened the door. It was remodeled after the plexiglass was blasted from two proton beams five months ago. The cell’s purpose after that served for test running reasons, and one or two occasions when Peter put Egon in there after he found the scientist trying to drill a hole in his head again. 

_“Serves you right to be in there,” Peter crossed his arms._

_“Venkman, the benefits of trephination could be of use to me,” Egon protested, coming up to the wall, one fist gave a pound on the thick glass._

_“I’m not letting you near another power drill, ever,” Peter scolded him. “Or any other power tools.”_

“I’ll never understand why you want to do that to yourself,” Peter told the unconscious Egon. “Well, I kinda do, but I doubt it fully works.” He gently laid him down on the floor and quickly got out in case Egon woke up. The door shut tight, the keypad blanking out. Peter took one last glance at the covered man before heading upstairs. 

 

_The hooded figure cackled. His robes were tattered, grey hair in long locks flew about under his hood, brown eyes glowed red._

_“Kalthazar, I forbid thee pursuing any further!” a lanky man in colonial clothing stood before the sorcerer._

_“Thou hast bound my sister, Kestral, to a prison of your own making, Eli Spengler!” Kalthazar boomed above him. “For this you must pay!”_

_“Your sister is awaiting you, Kalthazar,” Eli held up a glass sphere above his head. The orb began to glow, it’s force starting to pull the sorcerer to it._

_“You come at me like wolves,” the sorcerer growled. “I will teach thee a lesson, hound! I place a curse upon thee and thy kin, Eli Spengler! You shall be the beasts who hunt and destroy, just as you have done to my sister and my kind. For generations to come! So sayeth Kalthazar!” He fired a lightning at Eli, striking him. The witch hunter withstood the shock, the orb intensified and sucked the sorcerer in._

 

“ … gotta be something going on with that curse,” he heard someone say. Muffled voices became clear the more he woke up. Egon slowly rose his upper half, rubbing his head, giving out a groan. Four people came rushing to the cell’s large floor to ceiling window. He glanced up, grabbing his glasses sitting nearby and put them on. The other three Ghostbusters and Janine stood with concerned stares at him; Egon sat up more, pulling the blanket over his lower half. 

“Spengsy, you gots some ‘splainin’ to do,” Peter mimicked Desi Arnaz with a one shake of his finger. 

“Do you remember anything?” Ray asked, taking a few steps. Egon noticed he had a limp, a brow faintly raised. 

“We’d gotten back from capturing ghosts at the theatre, Janine asked me out on a walk which I accepted, Peter made a comment about it being a date that I still deny it being, we got into a fight,” Egon skimmed over the day’s events, his brows furrowing together trying to recall more. “We … Peter and I …” His head was starting to hurt, extremely blurry visions came to him, but the two beastly forms were clearer than day. 

“Impossible,” he stated, his gaze shooting over to Peter. 

“Possible. It happened,” Peter crossed his arms. 

“You said this curse your family has,” Winston came forward, his arm in a sling. Spengler was starting to connect the dots, his brow smoothed and realized what had happened. “You said it could mutate and make you a werewolf permanently.”

“I did. But it would’ve happened in several stages,” Egon explained. “It wouldn’t matter if it was daylight. Gradual changes, unable to recognize friends in human form, fits of rage, a want to kill, my form becoming more of my other half until the transformation is complete by the full moon. What happened today is not because of that. And I see I … I …” God, he bit three of his friends. Attacked them. “But my other half knows all of you fairly well. I wouldn’t …”

“We know you wouldn’t,” Peter told him, leaning up against the glass. “Which is why we think there’s something darker at work here.”

“I gathered that as well,” Egon agreed. “The other night I picked up a reading that was drawing near, and went to investigate. While it was masking itself to be nothing, I’m drawing to the conclusion that there’s an entity hellbent on conquest.” He paused. “And I’ve seen him in a nightmare I had the same night I detected the disturbance. It’s possibly him.”

“So, who is he?” Winston pressed his free hand against the wall. “Must be a powerful guy to show up on the meter and go under the radar.”

Time for psychologist Dr. Peter Venkman to pick at the subject’s mind. “A nightmare with the same spook you suspect came on the radar. Tell me more about this dream.”

Egon saw Peter was trying to dissect him, he normally wouldn’t indulge but given the situation, why not. It could lead to something. 

“It’s always the same images. Pack of werewolves, and I’m the alpha … as evident earlier today,” he shot a small smirk to Peter who gave him a faint glare, “however an added form presented itself in it the same night the reading came through. He was above the pack and myself, a puppet master. The world was always dark in my nightmares, but not like this.”

“Describe this added form,” Peter pulled up a chair and steepled his fingers. Egon rolled his eyes but continued. 

“A robed figure, a sorcerer. Red eyes beaming through the pitch.” His mind suddenly brought forth the vision he had, eyes faintly widening as everything came into place. “Before I woke, I saw the very same figure battling my ancestor Eli. His name is Kalthazar, brother to the witch Kestral. He’s the one who placed the curse on my family. And he must be powerful enough to be hidden from the PKE meter, not to mention he was most likely the one who made me bite all of you, except for Janine.”

Peter gestured to Egon, a swift nod. “There you go.”

“He’s broken free of his prison and seeks revenge for what Eli had done,” Egon continued. “Directing his revenge to me by means of controlling my other form to bring darkness to the world. He’s building an army.”

“An army of werewolves?” Winston cocked an eyebrow.

“More than that,” Ray mentioned. “Kalthazar sought to control every supernatural force, being an Allfather of all creatures of the night.”

“And Spengs is gonna be the head alpha of all werewolves,” Peter leaned back, tilting the chair. “We’ll see about that.”

“I certainly hope so. He’ll use me every way he can, he must be stopped b …” he stopped midsentence, a pain flaring up in his chest. He propped himself up with one hand, the other clutching his sternum. Everyone went to the door and opened it. 

“Talk to me, Spengs!” Peter cried out. 

“Get out! Close the door!” Egon shouted between pained grunts. “He’s … forcing me to change … I’m trying my best to stop it …”

“But …” Ray got out. 

“GET! OUT!” Egon roared, his face growing fur and his eyes turned green. He growled, gritting his teeth. The man inside was fighting the sorcerer’s commands for the beast to come through, unfortunately becoming weak allowing for the transformation to continue. The three Ghostbusters and Janine got out fast, the door beeping shut. Their comrade got down on all fours, muscles and fur growing, skeletal structure reshaping eventually giving out a roar when it was over, his trademark red glasses lay almost discarded in the corner. 

“Egon …” Ray whispered, witnessing the horror his closest friend had gone through. A forced transformation outside of the full moon cycle, it made his skin crawl seeing how larger Egon became – a werewolf on steroids. 

The beast huffed, seeing three unchanged brethren and one female human; he sensed one of his brethren as his beta, giving a short growl to Venkman. Peter gave out a small wolf-like whine, the wolf in him heeding to his alpha. The other two the beast saw as competition, eyes narrowing at Winston and Ray. 

“Just lay down, guys,” Peter mumbled to them. “Don’t fight him on this if that’s what you’re feeling.” He took a knee to show he was still the alpha’s subordinate. 

Ray and Winston shot each other puzzled looks, but slowly got down on one knee like Peter. The beast’s growling ceased, seeing the other two submitted to him deeming him the alpha male of this very small pack. But that pack will grow, and he will be the supreme alpha, so sayeth his Master, Kalthazar. 

Kalthazar watched through Eli’s descendant’s eyes, a smirk on his lips as he told the beast his plans for him. 

“Come to me, Spengler,” Kalthazar commanded. “I shall free you from thine prison.” 

The glass shattered, spraying them; the werewolf snarled, making his escape by breaking down the doors to the main entrance. He sniffed the air, his senses picking up his Master’s scent. The wolf let out a deep howl; Janine saw the other guys fighting the urge to howl. What sounded like stifled growls turned into howls, giving her the chills. Outside the beast ceased and made a run for Central Park. 

He made it under one of the bridges, a door opening to his right along the bridge’s wall; the beast entered through it, galloping down runways eventually coming to an underground cavern. Seated at the back, with various ghouls and other creatures in the congregation, sat Kalthazar. He gave a smirk as he saw the gray and tan werewolf stand at the entrance to his abode. 

“So, Egon Spengler, this is what has become of you,” Kalthazar spoke as the wolf approached him. “By my doing, of course, heheh. How the mighty have fallen. A descendent of the great Eli Spengler under my thumb at last. I have waited centuries for this moment. It was only a matter of time till I was freed and enact my plan. Eternal darkness for us all. For you and your brethren, beast. To roam free without the restrictions of a human body. However, per the curse I place on thine family, I have noticed you have not passed it on. Would you not rather be free of this burden? It has plagued you for this long, Egon Spengler. Surely freedom from it has crossed your mind, yes?” 

Expecting no answer, and receiving none, Kalthazar grinned. However, the wolf spoke. 

“I’d rather carry it with me to the grave, Kalthazar,” Egon told him, coming back to his senses on his way to Central Park. He had the sorcerer’s scent, only to track him down and hopefully end him there in this form. “The curse ends with me. I choose not to keep it going, it must stop.”

The sorcerer scowled. “Then you have chosen your demise, Spengler. For this I make it permanent, an additional cast to have the beast no longer a curse, but a genetic feature of who you are – on the fortieth year of your life, the beast shall consume you. Your human form will no longer walk in the day. You will be but a feral creature until a silver bullet strikes you down. So sayeth, Kalthazar!” He shot a beam of lightning at the werewolf, the ghouls in the crowed chanted his ‘so sayeth’ line as he continued his assault, fusing man and beast together in a permanent union. 

Egon howled in agony, his human voice in a deep roar. What was once a curse was integrating with his human DNA, the molecules and atoms in his body reforming, making him a werewolf genetically. Kalthazar saw the transition was complete, releasing the wolf. He saw his opponent was in mental exhaustion, moving in to utter an incantation to suppress the man called Egon and let the beast be controlled. 

No … no … NO! Egon gathered what mental strength he had after the draining transition, but it wasn’t enough. He slipped away into the depths, seeing the world around him through a small screen, silently screaming as he fell deeper; he scraped at the air, trying to climb back up only to be met with the cold hard floor. His heavy breathing settled down, Egon stared up at the small screen he watched himself run out of the cavern and back out into Central Park. He felt a pang of fear there would be no stopping Kalthazar. Strangely, he had hope. Janine and the other Ghostbusters would figure out a plan. 

 

“This is just fucking fantastic,” Peter mumbled as they sat around Janine’s desk. “End of the world and we can’t do jack.”

“Not unless we get a wolfsbane potion and we drink it before the full moon,” Ray told the gang. 

“That’s our only way out without … you know,” Winston brought up. Other than wolfsbane, killing the one who bites its victims in the first place is the second option. And nobody wanted that to happen in a million years. 

“So, find the nearest apothecary and let’s get brewing!” Janine exclaimed. 

“That shouldn’t be too hard, plenty of weirdos in town running a Ye Olden Apothecary,” Peter shrugged. “Could be one in each borough.” 

“Then let’s get going!” Winston shouted, running to Ecto. Ray and Peter followed suit, Ray jumping into the driver’s seat and peeled out of the firehouse. 

“I suppose the day being so quiet is Kalthazar building his army,” Winston mentioned as they drove to the second borough, finding the first one was empty of wolfsbane. 

“There maybe some stragglers coming to him over the next few days. I gather he’ll attack on the full moon, which will spell trouble for all three of us if we don’t get an ample amount of wolfsbane in time,” Ray told the guys. 

At the second and third borough, all the shops were void of wolfsbane. The fourth apothecary had something to say on this matter. 

“Some maniac came in asking for all the wolfsbane I had! And destroyed it right in the shop!” he cried out.

“What’d this creep look like?” Peter asked. 

“Well, I couldn’t get a good look at him on account of his hood, but he looked really old, ancient,” the shopkeeper told him. 

“So, Kalthazar’s the one destroying the wolfsbane,” Winston deduced. “I’m gonna give him what’s comin’ if we ever get out of this in one piece.”

“You can try the fifth shop,” the man told them. “But with him destroying every supply of wolfsbane around here and those coming from abroad, you’re out of luck.” 

“Maybe we don’t need luck,” Ray said, trying to think like Egon. “Maybe we can rig a frequency to suppress it.”

“Science won’t save you, boy,” the man got in Ray’s face. “I would know. A werewolf is not an easy thing to be. I tried that myself, used to be a scienctist at Stanford. The frequency only made it angrier and nasty. Trust me, wolfsbane is the only thing you need.”

“It was a thought,” Ray mumbled, sticking to the original plan. “Alright, thank you.” 

 

**Three days till the full moon**

“We’re doing pretty good with three guys, along with Janine’s help on some busts,” Peter said to the guys at the dinner table. 

“It feels different without Egon,” Ray frowned, playing with his food. “Maybe he’s got a plan, playing undercover.”

“He’s taking his sweet ass time if you ask me,” Winston mumbled. 

“Guys! I tracked down a guy in Ireland who says he can ship us some wolfsbane!” Janine ran up the stairs. “He said it can be shipped today and hopefully arrive in a couple days.”

“It better be, Janine, or no raise,” Peter pointed a fork at her.

“Bite me, Dr. V,” she snorted back. 

“If you say so,” Peter shrugged, showing his sharpened canines. Janine rolled her eyes, going back down to her desk. 

“You’re noticing changes too, huh,” Winston said to Peter. 

“They come and go,” Peter shrugged. 

“We got a call, guys!” Janine shouted from downstairs, pushing the buzzer. 

 

**One day till the full moon**

It was ten at night when a delivery van briefly parked outside the firehouse, knocking the door. Janine was surprised it came late at night, but took the package with a signature and a smile. 

“It’s here!” she called out, closing the door. She set the box down on the desk, grabbing a pair of scissors to open it. Upon opening it, only a single stalk of wolfsbane was in it which disappointed her. 

“There better be a lot of it, Janine,” she heard Peter start saying. She turned to see the three guys as humanoid versions of their werewolf forms, causing a gasp to escape her lips. 

“Oh, my god, guys … you’re …”

“We know, Janine,” Winston sighed out, his ears perking forward at the sight of the box. “How much is in there?”

She showed them the single bit of wolfsbane and an empty box. Ray came forward and picked up the herb, studying it. Janine could see the gears in his mind going. 

“You have a plan?” she asked him. 

“We could make a synthetic wolfsbane with the same properties as the real thing,” he started. 

“How long will that take?” Peter went up to him, turning Ray around and shaking him at his shoulders. “It’s too late for us, Ray! We’re fucking doomed!”

“I could speed up the process, I can start as early as … well, tonight,” Ray took Peter’s hands off him. 

A deep howl sounded outside the firehouse, they all knew that particular howl – Egon. The three humanoid wolves howled back in unison; when they stopped, Janine saw a blank stare in their eyes as they stared at the door. She stepped back, shivering terror as she saw Ray, Peter and Winston fully transform into their werewolf counterparts. Peter in his brown hair color bordering on black with green eyes. Winston all black with piercing gold eyes. Ray a rusty brown color with amber eyes. 

The doors swung open and there the gray and tan werewolf stood like a beast in repose, but she saw his eyes were suddenly red instead of their usual green. Kalthazar had been grooming the werewolf over the course of five days, his influence in the wolf’s eyes. The three werewolves trotted out of the firehouse, joining their alpha in the streets. The four howled in unison – the pack was complete. Janine kept herself hidden as she watched the four take off. 

“Guess it’s up to you, Melnitz,” she said to herself. She used the guys’ books on how to make potions. She was thankful a whole batch of wolfsbane required one whole stalk, but it took a whole day to whip it up. “Just my luck.”

Kalthazar saw his appointed protector arrive with the three Ghostbusters who were now under his control. He waved a hand, the three werewolves whining as his power took over, their eyes turning red. He laughed boisterously in the cavern, his army was complete, but he needed the full moon’s power to activate. Kalthazar motioned for the gray and tan wolf to sit beside him. 

“You are my most prized possession, Egon Spengler,” he spoke to the werewolf, knowing the man inside was watching in the depths of the wolf’s mind. “I have groomed and conditioned you, a most loyal pet.” Inside in the depths, Egon sneered at the word ‘pet’. He had watched himself track down every werewolf in the city of New York and convert them to Kalthazar’s will, and now finally, his comrades. Janine was his and their only hope. 

 

**Day of the full moon**

Janine got up early to start brewing, quickly gathering any other ingredients from apothecaries that luckily carried them. She rushed back to the firehouse, getting several pots ready; she divided the wolfsbane equally, and the stirring the rest of the various herbs and spices into it. She figured she could use the mood slime tank for this, perhaps a smaller version if they had one. She had to haul one of those once and, Christ, were they heavy. If Janine couldn’t find one, then maybe she can jerry-rig a cannister with a pressure hose. Or she could just throw it on them. Maybe something simple as those glass bottles that clowns use to spray water – get them to come after her one by one by spraying it at them in the mouth, Melnitz, you got it! 

She’d have to leave Egon for the guys to take care of – the potion only made three batches. They sat in the pot for the whole day on simmer with an occasional stirring. Janine prayed as she made them that it’ll work out. She went out and got three glass bottles with the spray tops. It was nearing night, time was almost up on the brew. She grew anxious but was sure she knew what she was doing. 

Janine grabbed the guys’ jumpsuits and three proton packs, stashing them in Ecto-1. The full moon was above the city, ten at night. She headed out in Ecto to Central Park, the PKE meter she brought along beeping madly as she neared it. Soon enough, there it was. A myriad of ghouls and various creatures gathering around a man up high in the sky. She saw a large pack of werewolves on the inside of the circle, she could pick out a tall gray and tan werewolf at the front. 

“Okay, Melnitz, you got this,” she told herself, grabbing Winston’s coveralls first. 

“The time is nearing,” Kalthazar announced. “Soon the world will be in eternal darkness, and we, my children, will rule! And I, Kalthazar, the Supreme Sorcerer, the Great Manipulator, will be your Allfather, your ruler! I will control the power of all the supernatural!” 

“Grandstander,” Janine remarked softly as she neared towards Winston. The black werewolf heard a snap in the bushes, tapering off to investigate. He sniffed the ground, picking up the scent; he lifted his head only to be met with a splash of a potion in his mouth. The wolf whined, growling as he fell to the ground and changed back into Winston Zeddmore. 

Winston was free from Kalthazar’s power and himself again, no more fur, human again. He saw Janine with surprise in his eyes before becoming embarrassed being in his birthday suit, thankful when she handed him his coveralls. 

“Picking us off one by one was your plan, huh,” he assumed, zipping up. “What’re we gonna do about Egon?”

“I don’t know, Winston, the potion made three batches,” Janine told him. “Figure out a way to knock that bastard out of the air and free Egon from him.” She handed him a cannister. “You grab Peter, I’ll grab Ray. Meet at the car, your packs are there.” 

Winston and Janine managed to get Peter and Ray away from the massive pack without the alpha noticing as said alpha male was close by his Master. Kalthazar landed on top of a large boulder, his protector right at his side as the sorcerer came down. He could feel the moon’s power drawing closer, soon Kalthazar would assume all power and rule the earth. 

With Peter and Ray back to normal thanks to Winston and Janine, they rendezvoused at Ecto-1. The guys and Janine strapped their packs on, Janine in her blue with orange trim. She felt nervous confronting Kalthazar but with the guys’ support, they can take this bastard down. 

“Our time is nigh, my children!” Kalthazar boomed over the swarming bodies of ghouls and goblins, the vampires and werewolves howling and giving cheers. “But … I sense we have company. Do not fear, I will handle them personally.” He saw the four Ghostbusters come forward. “I see you have set them free from me, Janine Melnitz. A most brave move. But, what is to be done with your coveted Egon?”

The gray and tan werewolf snarled, rising to his four paws. All four humans gulped at the size he had become, he was near the size of the bronze bull statue on Wall Street. 

“I am far too powerful for your machines to destroy me,” Kalthazar boasted. “With the descendant of Eli Spengler in my control, there is no freeing him from me.”

“You sound sure about that,” Peter remarked, cocking his head to one side. 

“I am certain,” Kalthazar grinned. 

“Okay … full power, guys! Fire!” Peter quickly got out. Four streams fired at Kalthazar only to be redirected with a single swipe of his hand. 

“Foolish mortals!” he bellowed. Egon watched his comrades blast Kalthazar, wishing he could get through and tell them to reverse the polarity. The sorcerer felt a shock run through him – the full moon was at its peak. A beam of energy shot down towards him, enveloping him. Kalthazar emerged with enormous power, first using it on the gray and tan werewolf. 

“I shall make the two minds one and under my control,” he said as he fired at the wolf. 

Egon felt himself be lifted towards the small screen which was getting bigger, a strong flow of power surged through him. It numbed his mind, causing him to grimace and give a howl of agony. He was resurfacing but not as himself – only a beast with death and conquest on his mind. The beast’s eyes glowed green, smoke flowing from the voids that were his eyes. The four humans below witnessed the changed, hearts sinking what had happened to their friend. 

“Guys, reverse the polarity!” Ray called out, flicking a switch and fired at Kalthazar. 

“Attack, hound!” Kalthazar bellowed. 

The gray and tan werewolf once known as Egon jumped off the boulders and landed on the ground. Ray ceased his firing when he saw the wolf that resembled his closest friend had his eyes fixated on him. The werewolf started with a trot that broke into a full gallop towards the auburn haired human. Ray braced himself for impact, feeling like the wind got knocked out of him when he landed feet away from the group. 

“You heard the guy! Reverse the polarity!” Peter shouted. The three switched over, blasting at full power. 

The werewolf stopped his assault on the human, his head snapping to see his Master be assaulted with streams of light from the humans. He roared out and went to charge them before getting shocked from behind. 

“Hey! Leave them alone,” Ray told the werewolf, his left eye black and blue, cuts decorating his face. “Finish the job, why don’t you.” 

The werewolf snarled, his attention now back to the human. Ray gulped, a hard stare fixed on his face. Egon told them – if it was to the point he was feral and no way of changing back, then … Ray gazed long and hard at the wolf that was his friend. He knew Egon had to be in there somewhere. But the man inside the beast was one in the same mind, seeing only dinner. 

The beast came upon him, teeth and claws tearing and bashing. Ray fired now and then to get him off, but his energy was wearing down. One last blow to him made Ray lose consciousness. The werewolf saw the job done, running back over to see a red haired woman in front fire at Kalthazar. 

“You got ‘im, Janine!” Peter shouted in joy, seeing they had Kalthazar where they wanted him. 

“Go, girl!” Winston shouted.

“You took the only man I ever loved!” she shouted at the sorcerer. “I loved him! And I’m pretty sure he loves me but doesn’t want to fully admit it, but he said he did once. And now look what you’ve done to him! You son of a bitch!” 

Her proton pack was on full power and had Kalthazar positioned right over the trap. Peter and Winston saw a streak of gray zoom past them, realizing it was Egon. They tried to call Janine’s name, but it was too late – the wolf slammed her against the boulder, and held onto a leg. The beast shook her like a rag doll. Peter and Winston quickly worked Kalthazar into the trap. The sorcerer went in howling in defeat, the doors of the trap shutting close; every supernatural being saw the carnage happening after the sorcerer’s hold on them was broken and scattered to the four winds. 

“Get off her!” Winston shouted at the werewolf, switching the polarity back and fired on a stun. Peter did the same with his thrower. 

The wolf was shocked, releasing Janine. The wolf’s howl reached up to a normal human voice the two Ghostbusters know well. They ceased fire, allowing Egon to come back, the beast's figure shrinking back to his normal size. The wolf opened his eyes, no glowing voids, a pair of green circles – seeing a barely alive Janine before him. Blood was on his claws and fur, he could feel the blood on his maw. 

Oh, no … no … no … 

Egon’s heart stopped, seeing the carnage done. He looked over to Winston and Peter … where was Ray? The gray werewolf dashed over to the unconscious body of Raymond Stantz. His closest friend since college, he would never harm Ray, ever. Egon choked a whine, but it was a full flood of whining and tears. Sure, the human was barely breathing, but seeing him in his beaten state made Egon shake visibly. Peter and Winston cautiously came over, heads hanging low at the awful sight. The two moved in to pick Ray up and take him to Ecto. 

Egon returned to Janine, cradling her in his arms. Kalthazar was the one in control, making him go after his closest friend and his … his lover. 

_Janine …_. The werewolf sobbed, taking the pack off her and held her close. 

“Hey, big guy, c’mon,” Peter softly said as he came up to Egon, a blanket in his hand. “Let’s take them to the hospital.”

Egon closed his eyes, soon finding he had the power to change at will back to his human form. Peter draped the blanket over his comrade’s shoulders, going to take Janine from him but was met with a pained sound from Egon. Venkman let him carry her to the car. 

“They’ll understand,” Peter told him as they walked back. “You coming with?” He got a nod from his silent friend, also giving a short nod to Winston. They got into Ecto-1, the sirens blasting on the way to the hospital. 

Ray and Janine were admitted to ICU, Egon now in his usual blue with pink trim jumpsuit took a seat between their beds. He shut himself in, his neutral face and stoic stare successfully hiding the emotional torment happening in the recesses of his mind. 

_It’s your fault … you did this to them … you’re guilty on all charges … will they ever forgive you … it’s your fault … your fault … it’s … your … fault …_

“Spengs?” He looked up to see Peter stand by Ray’s bed. “Ready to go home?” 

“No,” Egon only replied, his gaze averted. 

Peter gave a nod, leaving Spengler be with Janine and Ray. He joined Winston back outside of the hospital, giving the signal to head out. Winston deeply breathed through his nose, nodding. They both got in Ecto, taking their time to get back. They were scarred by what they saw; Peter would have to keep extra tabs on Egon. He’ll diagnose the man with PTSD the next day if he wanted. 

He hadn’t showered or eaten in days. Egon did manage to make it back to the firehouse to change but immediately went back to the hospital. Things were quiet in the business for a couple days, Peter and Winston went to visit the hospital. The room was silent, two sets of eyes carefully watching the blond haired scientist. The man was so good at hiding his emotions, it was never a good thing to bottle them up in Venkman’s book. Business eventually picked up, thankfully nothing major as Zeddmore and Venkman handled it. 

Ray was the first to wake up, his one good eye scanned the room and found Egon sleeping in the chair. God, he looked awful. Stantz used the button to have the upper half of the bed rise at a comfortable angle. He softly cleared his throat. 

“Spengler.” Two relieved but terrified eyes shot open and stared at him. Egon rose, suddenly light headed and slowly sat back down. Ray could see he was damn near emaciated, and the bottling up was doing more harm to him than it ever has. “I forgive you.”

“No, you don’t,” came a dry retort. 

“Yes, I do,” Ray firmly told him. “Now, listen to me.” He paused. “Can you look at me?” 

“No.”

“Egon …” 

“I can’t.” 

“Dammit, Spengler, look at me.”

Egon eventually did, but all he saw was an unconscious man that night in the park. There was a flash of light and he saw Ray alive and recovering in his bed, alert and awake. Ray could see him shaking, starting off slow to make sure the words got through to the automaton sitting across from him. 

“I forgive you, Egon Spengler,” he told him. “I know what happened, you couldn’t stop it. He was too powerful. He was the one who told you to attack us. That wasn’t you. That was him using you to get rid of us. It’s not your fault.” He saw Egon look away. “Spengler, look at me.” Those tired and pained blue eyes made contact with him again. “Repeat after me, ‘it’s not my fault’. Can you say that?”

“I … it’s …”

“Spengler, don’t do this to me,” Ray pushed him. Janine was just waking up to hear Egon say …

“It’s not my fault.” 

“Are you sure about that?” she bitterly asked him. 

Ray slowly turned his head without wincing to look at Janine who was awake. Dread on his face she might fuck this up – and she would. 

“I know you, Egon Spengler,” she got out. “You know how to control yourself, influence from a supernatural son of a bitch or not. You pushed Skoll out when you almost got me the first time. What made Kalthazar so different?”

“Janine …”

“No, Ray, let me finish,” she hissed at Ray, her attention turning to Egon. “You should be ashamed of yourself. You feel pretty guilty, don’tcha.” She was waiting for a response but got none. “Well?”

Ray’s words went out an ear, leaving Egon to sink back down. She was right. It was his fault. He should’ve been able to break free from Kalthazar, but the sorcerer was proved too powerful to break away from which lead to this. Ultimately … it was his fault.

“You’re right,” came a low reply. “It was my fault.” He paused. “I … I’m sorry.”

“Sorry ain’t gonna cut with me,” Janine snapped. “You should’ve stopped yourself and broken free the day after he took you. You had every opportunity to.”

“He was too strong, Janine …”

“You’re strong too, of mind, Egon Spengler,” she snarled. “You know a way out of everything. How could you let him slip through and take control? You’re better than this, I can’t believe you’d do such a thing! And another thing, you can forget any feelings I had for you. So why don’t you just let me go so I can live my life without you.”

“Janine …”

“What, Ray,” she turned her head to him, her eyes seeing Peter and Winston standing in the doorway. They watched the entire verbal abuse she threw on Spengler. Venkman and Zeddmore had their eyes on Egon, Ray was watching for any signs of him breaking. They’re silent comrade only rose, exiting the room. Peter and Winston saw from the window that he leaned against the door of the Ecto-1 – a sign they waited for. 

“Get well, guys, alright?” Winston told Ray and Janine. “Pete and I will be back.”

“You’ll be back,” Peter corrected him. “I gotta keep tabs on him.”

“See ya,” Ray weakly said as Winston and Peter left. 

 

The Ecto-1 eased into the firehouse. Peter getting the door for Egon, he closely followed him upstairs and to the lab where he was shut out. He heard the lock turn on the other side. Venkman waited a few moments before giving a soft knock. 

“Hey … Spengs? You’d feel a … a little better if you took a shower,” he told him. Hearing no response, he sighed heavily. Peter changed into his casual clothes and turned on the TV. Hours later he heard the door upstairs open and shut, followed by another door and the sound of running water was on. Finally got something to him.

Ray and Janine were released from the hospital two days after, Peter and Winston ushering them home. Ray got upstairs and managed to see Egon walk into the lab, about to call his name but the door immediately shut before he could get a word in. Janine announced to the guys she would take a leave of absence. For how long, she didn’t know. That’s fine, they told her. They’ll find a replacement. Janine said her goodbyes without going to say bye to Egon. 

Late afternoon, Ray had found the door to the lab ajar. He cautiously opened it, finding Spengler asleep at his work table. Stantz snuck in, noticing a new device on the table opposite the slumbering scientist. It looked like the destabilizer, but modified; what he noticed sent a small shiver up his spine. Silver ion, a colloidal. Used in purifying and eliminating unwanted entities in the human body, to name one property. 

He took one glance back over, not realizing Spengler was awake and staring at him while Ray was studying the modified destabilizer. Peter came at the right time, leaning against the doorframe, his eyes studying Egon intently. 

Egon saw Ray as he is now, alive and recovering and looking better, but there were flashes of seeing that same Ray unconscious and near death. Peter saw Spengler tightly ball up a fist and held it firmly in his other hand, hearing a hitched breath – he knew Egon was having a flashback. He’s seen it over the past few days now that the lab door wasn’t shut; he was able to talk to Spengler, and get him to talk as well but it was like speaking to a brick wall. 

Ray saw Egon tense up the longer he stared at him. “Egon, it’s okay, I’m getting better,” he calmly said. He reached forward to put a hand on Spengler’s shoulder, expecting the scientist to recoil but Egon stayed put. Peter made himself known in the room. 

“Ready to talk, Spengs?” he softly asked him. 

A slow nod came from the seated man, relief came over Ray and Peter. The four Ghostbusters sat in the bedroom, gathered by Egon’s bed. Spengler opened and spilled his emotions out on the three – pain, regret, anger, guilt, fear came out in murmurs and screams from the scientist with occasional breakdowns; about what he had done, his heart torn by Janine, came out in one long dialogue. Peter guided him through, his psychology skills on top. He treated this matter with utmost seriousness, Egon was experiencing PTSD, that was certain after hearing about the flashbacks and panic attacks. Egon deeply breathed to calm himself, turning to Peter. 

“Diagnosis, Doctor?” he inquired. 

“Well, Dr. Spengler, I’m sure you’ve also come to the conclusion that you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or as we doctors call, PTSD,” he tried to lighten the mood with that small joke.

“Correct,” Egon affirmed. “I also wanted to let you know … I may have mentioned it, but … Kalthazar gave me an end date. I’m no longer cursed, it’s in my DNA now. Genetically I’m a werewolf, he’s giving me till my fortieth birthday before I permanently change and will gradually no longer recognize any of you. I built that silver ion destabilizer in the event any of you should come back and I start destroying the city. It could either kill me or put me into a coma. Either way, use it. No matter what.”

“We’ll be there, Egon,” Winston told him. “Through hell or high water.” 

A month after Janine had left, she miraculously came back. She was happily greeted by Peter, Winston, and Ray who soon got through to her that it wasn’t Egon’s fault. She told them she had a lot of thinking to do on her leave, and ultimately agreed. 

Egon was surprised when she made herself known to him while he worked in the lab. He was busy working on an equation, suddenly feeling two hands gently rub his shoulders. They wandered to his collarbone and onto his chest, being soothed by her touch. Egon shivered, leaning his back and looked up at the Brooklyn girl who captured his heart. 

“Hey,” she softly said, hands coming back up onto his shoulders. 

“Hello,” he murmured. He was drawn back to the Lotsabucks incident a little over a year ago now, how the parasitic creature nearly had Janine if he hadn’t said those three magic words to her. The creature’s influence wore off, and Janine changed back to her old fiery self. 

“I want to say, I was wrong to yell at you,” she casually played with his rat tail. “I’m sorry. It was just in that moment I was furious and, after talking with the guys, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I appreciate that.” He paused, the words on the tip of his tongue. Egon deeply sighed through his nose, finally confessing with, “I love you, Janine.”

“You mean it this time?” she playfully raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I do,” a corner of his lips turned up. He swiveled his chair to face her, Janine sat on his lap with a grin on her face. Her lips met with his, her arms wrapping round his neck and he embraced her. 

“Bow chicka bowbow,” Peter softly spoke as him and two other guys watched. “Atta boy, Spengs.” 

Finally, they all thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I had gone through a couple ideas for what I wanted in this second part. I had an idea with the Erlkoenig but that never did work out, so I drawn on the sorcerer idea in the first part and wrote this up. It took a turn for the dark compared to the first one, and there is a part three where ... well ... you'll find out.


End file.
